Undercover Wandering
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Quand l'errance d'une identité est remise en cause par une simple caresse .. SaiYu.


_Disclaimer :_ Aucun des Dix ne m'appartient. Sanada non plus d'ailleurs.

_Pairing : _Heu , Kirigakure Saizo x Kamanosuke Yuri .. ? Je ne sais pas si l'on peut vraiment dire qu'il y aille un semblant de couple dans ce machin .._  
><em>

_Musique : _Bassnectar - Underwater

_Note : _Bon. Commençons par dire les choses clairement : Ce texte a été écrit dans un état qui devait être vraiment _second _( Et qui l'était ) , fait du haut vol artistique dans l'abstrait , mélange le concept d'hermaphrodisme et d'androgénie alors que je suis toujours la première à crier au scandale dans leur différence , présente Yuri comme une sorte de créature perverse , SM , dépravée et complètement débridée sexuellement ( Quoi , ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? /sbaf. ) et livre un omake qui tombe comme un cheveux dans la soupe. Tout ça bien-sûr vous donnera une irrésistible et incontrôlable envie de lire cette fiction , j'en suis certaine ! Non mais soyons sérieux. Brave 10 est une pure tuerie , et même Isanami ne m'est pas totalement détestable. Et après l'épisode six qui n'était il me semble qu'une fan-service party , l'envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur les hormones de Kamanosuke était vraiment trop tentant. J'ai un Saizo x Sasuke un peu plus cohérent sur le grill , j'espère qu'il sera à point dans quelques temps. Ce serait quand même aimable de votre part de jeter un coup d'œil mesuré sur ceci. Je ne me risque cependant pas à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Problématique fréquente.<em>

C'était comme cela depuis son enfance. La perpétuelle et harassante devinette qui retentissait sans cesse. Comment ne pas se souvenir des mines déjà curieuses et hésitantes des passants ? Caché derrière les jupes de sa mère encore vivante , marmot à la crinière détonante , il ne pouvait que deviner la question mordante d'indiscrétion cachée derrière leurs regards.

_Fille , garçon , mais qu'était-il réellement ?_

Hermaphrodisme. Abomination ou erreur de la nature dans le pire des cas. Même son propre père y avait cru. Les stigmates des sévices subits n'étaient désormais plus qu'un vague souvenir sur son jeune corps. Et sa folle de mère , apostrophant une quelconque malédiction divine. Le tatouage sous son œil gauche n'étant rien de plus qu'un reste de ces soi-disant contre-charmes. Et personne ne voulant comprendre qu'il était simplement _spécial_. La différence engendrait le mépris. Il l'avait toujours appris à ses dépends. Et avait surtout appris à réagir en parfaite riposte.

Apparence féminine , âme masculine. Le combat devint alors le seul jeu , la seule évasion possible. Androgénie mal placée dans un univers d'épées acérées.

Voilà quelle était sa place dans ce monde. Perdu entre les méandres du vent , homme se tendant femme , femme qui se tendait également homme. La vérité n'était pas importante au fond. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Seul les gouttes de sang pourpre lui dictaient sa véritable identité. Hanches douces , hypnotiques. Poitrine creuse et virile. Un tourment qui n'en avait pourtant jamais été un pour lui. La chair n'était pas importante.

_Jusqu'il y a peu._

La lumière tremblotante de la flamme éclairant sa chambre flancha brusquement. Allongé paresseusement sur les draps en désordres d'un futon , ses longues mèches rosées voluptueusement répandues en fil de soie sur le planché , seul désordre visible du capharnaüm insidieux se déroulant depuis des heures en lui. Agité , il passa une main dégantée sur son nez rosi. Auparavant gelé , il irradiait à présent d'une chaleur moite étrange et tendue.

Kamanosuke Yuri suffoquait. Plutôt mentalement que physiquement. Délicieuse agonie se répercutant jusque dans les moindres cellules de son épiderme. Un changement important s'opérait en lui. Il était à l'aube de quelque chose de nouveau , il en était plus certain que jamais. Et tout ça ne se serait certainement pas produit s'il n'avait pas croisé la route de cet _homme-là_.

Son être se tendit brusquement à cette pensée et un gémissement léger sortit de sa poitrine. Il se tordait dans tout les sens , en proie à une sorte de nouvelle folie. Non pas celle dont il raffolait pendant ses combat ; mais une insanité d'un genre bien différent. Peut-être encore plus malsaine.

Son esprit devint peu à peu le théâtre de perversions de plus en plus obscènes qui , loin de l'effrayer , le rendirent plus curieux que jamais. Son jeune corps d'adolescent , criait son besoin compulsif de nouveauté , sa soif , non pas de l'odeur métallique caractéristique du sang et de la chaleur bien connue engendrée par la bataille , mais d'un corps autre que le sien , d'un adversaire qu'il désirait ardemment pour un tout autre type de combat ..

- _Saizo .. _

Le nom roula sous sa langue d'une manière lascive et presque douloureuse. Comment un seul mot pouvait se distiller ainsi dans sa bouche , passer dans ses veines , héroïne pure , et faire éclore des pétales de papillons sous ses paupières jusqu'à son cerveau ? Cela demeurait un véritable mystère. Cependant , seule lui importait la conclusion. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante alors que repassaient en boucle les images de ce qui avait provoqué le choc de tout ses sens.

_Une approche tendre et chaude. _

Sa main qui se perdait dans les méandres de ses cheveux. Sensation différente. Effrayante. Enivrante .. _Saizo. _Un nom. Une odeur. L'odeur du sang. L'odeur de l'ivresse du combat. D'un désir puissant et destructeur. Un désir qui lui montait de plus en plus à la tête. Une véritable obsession.

Les pensées se mélangeaient , de plus en plus brumeuses face à une envie nouvelle et brûlante. Yuri caressa doucement la peau ferme de son ventre offert. Y avait-il un nom à mettre sur ce qu'il ressentait ? La pointe de sa langue humecta ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se fissuraient. Il n'imaginait que trop bien son corps lié au sien , son souffle irrégulier et sa peau moite.

Il était atrocement attiré par cette nouveauté. L'envie de se prêter à d'autres types de jeux surement aussi plaisants .. Il gémit quand sa main descendit plus bas , guidée par la volonté seule de ses fantasmes naissants.

Dans une chambre non-loin de là , un jeune homme éternua brusquement sous ses couvertures. Kirigakure Saizo grogna dans son sommeil de manière plus ou moins exaspérée. Il était tout à fait inutile pour lui de chercher qui pouvait bien taper du sucre sur son dos.

Entre une Isanami marmonnant son nom dans son sommeil accompagné de commentaires gastronomiques sur les dango du coin et bavant de béatitude , un Sasuke perché sur la cime d'un arbre jurant et pleurant sur ce qu'il restait de son précieux Amaharu par son indirecte faute , et une Anastasia songeuse qui devait imaginer avec qui il pourrait bien finir à la fin de l'histoire .. Il soupira lourdement. Il ne devait y avoir que le Vieil Homme et Rokuro-san qui devaient être trop occupés quelque part dans une autre chambre pour songer à lui .. Tous des imbéciles. Et encore plus l'idiot au cheveux framboises ..

Il resongea à sa réaction. Curieuse , voire vraiment bizarre. Il devait le haïr profondément pour une raison inconnue. Curieusement , cette pensée l'emplit vaguement d'asthénie. Le souvenir du contact des cheveux humides et frais planait encore à la limite de sa conscience. La chevelure si douce , fils de soie rouges incarnats .. Diable , était-il homme ou femme ?

Et que pouvait-il faire d'ailleurs , celui là ? Il aurait bien voulu aller vérifier si il avait eu le temps de se réchauffer un peu. Une voix intérieure lui murmura cependant qu'il n'était peut-être pas vraiment utile de le savoir ..

Frissonnant , il se retourna sur le côté. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça !


End file.
